Maria Ushiromiya
Maria Ushiromiya (右代宮 真里亞 Ushiromiya Maria) is the daughter of Rosa Ushiromiya and the granddaughter of Kinzo Ushiromiya. She is prone to childish and whimsical behaviors, of which her mother usually punishes her for by slapping and abusing her in various ways. Maria takes pride in her knowledge of magic and knows Beatrice's epitaph by heart. She is usually the one who receives the letters from Beatrice or finds them after revealing another closed-room murder. TIPS Profile Gameboard Rosa's daughter. Her father's identity is unknown. She can't shake off the habit of speaking like a young child, which often earns her a scolding. She has no interesting in studying or making friends, but is very interested in things concerning the occult and black magic. Thanks to her excellent powers of memorization, she knows all kinds of obscure trivia. Meta-World A little magician who has inherited the black blood from Kinzo. '' ''Unlike Kinzo, she was gifted with talent and began to tread the path of the magician from a young age. However, her power is still weak, and she hasn't yet graduated from an apprentice's level. '' ''However, she is skilled with enchantments, which bestow magical power upon objects, and the magical items she creates are all master class. Relationships Relatives * Kinzo Ushiromiya - grandfather ** Goldsmith - grandfather * Rosa Ushiromiya - mother ** Black Witch - enemy * Krauss Ushiromiya - uncle * Eva Ushiromiya - aunt ** EVA-Beatrice - aunt/killer in Banquet of the Golden Witch * Rudolf Ushiromiya - uncle * George Ushiromiya - oldest cousin * Jessica Ushiromiya - older cousin * Battler Ushiromiya - older cousin * Ange Ushiromiya - younger cousin ** ANGE-Beatrice - cousin/ally/apprentice * Lion Ushiromiya - cousin/uncle * Sayo Yasuda - cousin/aunt * Beatrice Ushiromiya - half-aunt Others *Beatrice - best friend/teacher *Sakutaro - best friend/soul creation/furniture/ally *Virgilia - friend/teacher *Stakes of Purgatory - friend/furniture thanks to Mariage Sorciere *Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps - creations/furniture/ally Witch Profile The Witch of Origins, who will live for one thousand years in the future. She holds the motherly magical power to give birth to a 1 from the sea of 0. At a glance, this magical power is frail. But no matter how many times you multiply zero 0, you never end up with anything but 0. However, the 1 she gave birth to will one day surpass even the heavens. She is loyally protected by Beatrice, who understands her true worth. The two of them are members of the same alliance. Appearance ]] Maria has short, light brown hair, fair skin, and violet eyes. When she smiles she appears sometimes to have a snaggle tooth. She is of short stature due to her young age and weighs 28 kilograms (61 pounds). For bottoms, she wears a black skirt with a pink stripe at the bottom and a lacy slip underneath. Going up, she has on a pale pink long-sleeve button-down shirt, with frills of the same color on the shoulders and the collar. Over this, she wears a dark, sort of navy blue color corset, of which, on Maria's left side, has the family crest in gold at the top, and red ribbon lacing up the front. Maria wears white knee-high socks with a lacy rim at the top and red Mary-Jane-like shoes that buckle over the top of the foot and around the ankle. On her head, she has a small black crown, tied with a red ribbon whose bow sits just under her chin. She almost always has her pink purse, of which has a red scarf tied around it. It is in this bag that Maria carries the envelopes she receives from Beatrice. In the latter arcs, she is also seen playing with and talking to Sakutarou (Maria's stuffed lion). Background Maria grew up in a lonely environment with her mother Rosa Ushiromiya being at work most of the time and having no knowledge of her father. Many people thought of her as a pitiful and weird child which she does not understand as she does not know why people think of her as pitiful but instead, she thinks that she is very happy. Once, Rosa showed her a photo of a tanned man whom Rosa said was Maria's father. However, when Maria request to see it again, her mother yelled and said that the photo does not exist. After a while, Maria starts to doubt who she is and felt not even a teacher was able to answer her many questions. One day, a priest visited her school and Maria asked the priest whether it is weird to not have a father. The priest then tells her that is not weird and tells her about Jesus was also born from a virgin birth. From then onward, due to misinterpreting what the Bible really means, Maria got back her sense of self with many of her answers answered. This resulted in her believing that she is special and different from other people as well as sparks her interest in the occult. Later, she meets Beatrice when she went to Rokkenjima and became best friends. She taught Beatrice on many occult subjects and magic circles whom she at first looked down upon until Beatrice showed her magic which was actually a sleight of hands. There they created the Golden Land and many new friends. Personality Maria is a child of elementary-school age (in the first episode, her mother confirms that she is "nine and a fourth grader"), though usually acts as though she is much younger. This often gets her in trouble with her mother and earns her a slap or two on the cheek. Normally she acts younger than her age but seen as cute by many. But when talking about witches, her personality changes and acts creepily. She also becomes defensive when someone rejects witches and magic which she believes to help her become happy. It is often affirmed and demonstrated that she is not capable of lying and that, even if what she says and thinks proves to be false, she continues to repeat the opposite only because she believes in it with all of her spirit. It is for this reason that she often argues with her cousin Battler over whether or not Beatrice is real and refuses to accept the idea that magic could not exist. In ''Requiem of the Golden Witch'', Willard and Jessica theorize that the reason why Maria completely changes her tone of voice and behavior when speaking of magic and witches is to provoke everyone around her, rooted in her desire to be considered important and worthy of being heard by adults by boasting knowledge on a topic which is unknown to them. She deeply loves her mother Rosa and even believes that the abusive and neglectful side of her mother is not her mother but a witch possessing her kind and loving mother to do horrible things despite them both being Rosa. She even went as far as defending Rosa's action in her diary and through Sakutarou's thoughts which in turns are her own thoughts when Rosa is not being a good mother. There are even times when she stated she does not need anyone but just her mother. However, it is only after the visit of a social worker who claimed that Rosa had left her alone to go on vacation without her instead of working and destroying Chiester 556 and Sakutaro that Maria starts losing all trust in her mother and begins to resent her abuse and her apparent negligence towards her. This is what ultimately drives her to revolt not only against her mother but also against her entire family in favor of Beatrice and the witches. However, she's well aware that part of her continues to desire Rosa's presence and love in her life. She has a very vivid and fervent imagination, which allowed her to manifest Sakutaro as a real imaginary friend and to see herself as a very powerful witch capable of creating entire galaxies on her own (from a fantasy point of view, this makes her a potential Creator Witch, the peak in the ranks that a witch can reach). At school she is bullied due to the fact that she takes low grades and prefers to play with her toys rather than with other children and, despite saying that she doesn't care as long as she has Sakutaro, she suffers a lot while hiding it telling Ange that she is happy to be the one who is tormented rather than another child. Initially she was very close to her cousin Ange; she would have gladly taken Sakutaro and all the other toys and played with her cousin and even let her into the exclusive alliance of witches created by her and Beatrice. However, when Ange made fun of her one day because her mother had told her that Sakutaro was just a plush toy and not a real child like them and their classmates, Maria expelled her from her life and her magical world, even going so far as to write in her diary that she hated Ange as much as she hated Rosa after the latter destroyed Sakutaro. Later it is revealed that her reference to witches comes from the behavior of a person. For example, when Rosa gets violent, she is seen as the Black Witch by Maria. The same goes for Beatrice. Magical Abilities Thanks to her future potential as a Creator, she is able to create her own spells by transcribing them into her grimoire; some of these spells consist to making raining candies from the sky, making the food she don't like more palatable and trying to making herself and her mother happy by simply exclaiming and singing "Uu-uu". Once, however, her magic began to become much more obscure after she suffered so much pain, she created dark spells capable of making the bullies of her school sick or crashing the bus that carried them into a ravine. Despite being only an apprentice, Maria proved to be powerful enough to be able to kill and torture her mother's Black Witch in the most bloody ways imaginable. She was able to turn Rosa's hands into fragile ceramic enough to break easily and then rebuild them into a giant version that she then used to split her mother in half. She has also proved capable of biologically modifying the inside of Rosa's body by turning the color of her blood into a much blacker one. In Dawn of the Golden Witch, she proved able to stand up to Erika Furudo in a fight in which each used the Red Truth and Blue Truth's to determine who was right about the candy that appeared by magic and later fought Kanon, first by creating a series of fire balls to attack him and then trapping him in a mini space-time chamber after he murdered Rosa. Thanks to the alliance pact with Beatrice, she is able to easily summon all The Seven Stakes of Purgatory together with her exclusive furniture such as Sakutaro and the Chiester Sisters, created by none other than herself. From the fantasy point of view, the ability to appear to an Ange Ushiromiya of 1998 and to communicate with her thanks to her diary kept by her cousin is to be attributed to her ability to be able to enchant a piece of her soul within it. Role in the Story Legend of the Golden Witch While traveling to Rokkenjima, Maria noticed that the torii gate that's normally on the island was missing. Throughout the episode, Maria shows a creepy disposition whenever talking about witches and Beatrice, showing off her knowledge of magic circles and the occult. Ended up becoming the last of the survivors. A message bottle containing a note written by Maria was later discovered. By the time you have read this, I will probably be dead. The only difference will be whether there is a body or not. You who have read this. Please find out the truth. That's my only wish. —— Ushiromiya Maria Turn of the Golden Witch Attempts to escape the island with Rosa, only to be surrounded and eaten by several goats. Missing. In the Golden Land, she learned that her mother still truly loved her. At least for now, she is satisfied. '' ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Was murdered alongside Rosa after much torture by EVA-Beatrice as the second twilight. Her corpse was found in the rose garden. The cause of death was strangling, probably by bare hands. Circumstantial evidence makes it reasonable to assume that she was killed after Rosa. '' ''Then, her blood became the red ink for the witch's oath. '' ''Alliance of the Golden Witch Was the only cousin to successfully pass Kinzo's exam, and was found dead on the second day. Her corpse was found in the dining hall. Battler wasn't able to make out any wounds in particular, so he assumed that she was killed by some kind of poison. The most peaceful form of invitation to the Golden Land. ''End of the Golden Witch'' Was a victim of the first twilight. Her corpse was found in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was slashed open by a sharp knife. The wound was deep enough that anyone could easily confirm her death with absolute certainty. Dawn of the Golden Witch In the Guest House, Maria is gathered with her cousins, Shannon, and Erika Furudo, discussing the legend of Beatrice. When Erika begins questioning it, Maria throws a tantrum and describes how Beatrice once filled an empty, closed cup with candy using her magic. Erika taunts Maria and challenges her to prove it, though the others try to intervene. Maria and Erika bring their argument to the Meta-World, where it escalates into a full-blown witches' battle of the Red Truth and Blue Truth. Maria demonstrates the spell that fills the cup with candy while it's still closed and says that Erika cannot use the spell due to her anti-magic toxin. To Maria's shock, Erika performs the trick anyway by opening the cup and filling it with candy while Maria's eyes are closed, just like she had done when Beatrice performed the spell and dismisses it as third-rate trickery. Maria is defended by Sakutaro, who negotiates a truce between the two. Maria returns to the real world in tears, and the others (oblivious to the Meta-World aspect of the argument) scold Erika for bullying Maria. Maria soon begins laughing and reaffirms her faith in magic, stating that Erika's toxin will prevent her from seeing the happiness that comes with magic. Maria is then taken upstairs to play with her cousins, managing to revert back to her old, cheerful self. During the love trial, Maria is targeted by Shannon, who crushes her with her shield to bypass Sakutaro's diplomatic immunity. Erika later tries to examine her corpse. Her corpse was found in the parlor. Furudo Erika didn't perform a proper investigation, so the details of the cause of death are unknown. Certain Death Her corpse was found in the parlor. Her neck was completely severed by a blade. The most perfect kind of corpse, both impossible to mistakenly as dead and completely recognizable. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Maria was murdered off-screen by Kyrie during the Rokkenjima Massacre. Twilight of the Golden Witch In Bernkastel's game, Maria survived till the end and was shot to death by Rudolf, Kyrie, and Battler, whom she had correctly guessed as the culprits just moments before. ''Ougon Musou Kyoku Maria is not playable, however, she appears during Rosa's meta super to give her an extra rifle. Additionally, any time Rosa and Beatrice are against each others as attacker, Maria will appear in the introduction being chased by a Goat Butler and trip. Rosa then shoots her pursuer and picks up Maria similar to Turn of the Golden Witch. She also appears in the background of a few stages, usually in her witch form. Trivia *The name Maria '''means "sea of bitterness" or "sea of sorrow". ** However, some sources cite the alternative definitions of "rebellion", "wished-for child" and "mistress or lady of the sea". *** Maria's name comes from the name '''Mary as in the Virgin Mary from Christianity due to the fact that she believes she was a virgin birth because Rosa always told her she never had a father. *In several episodes of the anime, Maria watches scenes from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. *Maria's birthday is on 3/29 and her blood type is 0. *Horie Yui (Maria's seiyuu) is the same as Furude Hanyū from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni de:Maria Ushiromiya es:Maria Ushiromiya pl:Maria Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Witches